During production, it may be expedient to change the openings through which oil fluid can enter the casing, thus sealing the existing openings, and create new openings. However, such operations may be very difficult to perform in muddy fluid where visibility is low and the casing is narrow.
One type of opening may be a valve to be inserted at another position in the casing when the oil production zone is sealed off. Thus, there is a need for a simple solution for inserting new valves in the wall of a casing.